1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of multi-user communications and messaging, and more particularly, to the integration of telephony services and instant messaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instant messaging allows users to communicate over a communications network in substantially real time. That is, instant messaging is a service which enables users to send relatively immediate messages to one another over a communications network using communications devices such as wireless telephones, pagers, computers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Typically, the instant messaging service is hosted by a server running an instant messaging application which facilitates communications between devices equipped with specialized messaging software referred to as an instant messaging client. For example, an instant messaging client can operate as a standalone application or can operate within a browser.
Instant messaging technology has progressed from single line text-based interfaces to more sophisticated graphical user interface (GUI) based instant messaging clients. These GUI-based instant messaging clients can process still images, realtime images, audio data, text data, and information about a particular user. The user information can be stored within an access device or on a server within a user profile. The information contained in the user profile can include personal information such as a name, age, address, and/or place of birth. General information about a user also can be stored in the user profile. For example, the user profile can specify the user's special interests such as hobbies, sports, and other leisure activities.
During an instant messaging session, in addition to seeing the text typed by a participant or hearing the audio spoken by a participant, profile information corresponding to the participant also can be displayed. For example, within conventional instant messaging clients, communications from particular participants can be identified by a screen name, an alias, or a handle. An affirmative step, however, is required to obtain additional information regarding an instant messaging session participant. For example, the profile for an instant messaging session participant can be presented responsive to a request from another participant. As this profile can be configured by the user, the profile may be incomplete or may not reflect accurate information. In consequence, the personal profile may provide little information to the requesting participant relating to the subject participants' identity. Accordingly, although instant messaging provides a medium for multi-user communication, conventional instant messaging systems provide little in the way of instant messaging session participant information.